


seasons in reverse

by Kaiosea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/pseuds/Kaiosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt: "kagesuga, wet dream, with sugawara as the dreamer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from here: http://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=82401#cmt82401  
> 

Suga doesn’t question why the two of them are sitting in a straw field, fair grass tickling their outstretched legs. Next to him, Kageyama tilts his ankles so their toes touch. Suga’s neck burns.

Kageyama says something, but Suga can’t hear him over the flushing of his ears, heated to the point of a roar. He knows that Kageyama knows what he wants, and they’re both prepared to give. Kageyama’s eyes are lazy and narrow, his shoulders thrown back, elbows on the ground, and he’s still talking.

He might have been here before. It must be that sort of transient day, summer into autumn. Suga bites his lip and Kageyama’s arm snakes around his waist, like he’s confident in his actions, like he’s done it all before, like he knows that Suga is embarrassingly, already aroused. Kageyama's voice shakes him in a bass so deep it's inaudible, rumbling through Suga's chest.

The field turns red around them; Suga’s eyes are closed, but he tastes the air on his lips, and it’s autumn into summer. He plucks a strawberry from a green bush and offers it between two fingers.

“Eat,” Suga says, and the miracle is that his voice doesn’t break.

Kageyama looks past the fruit, right into Suga’s eyes, and opens his mouth.

Suga hurts; he hungers. Kageyama’s mouth is wet and sweet on his fingers, and Suga soon replaces the hand with his mouth, scrambling to taste for himself.

Kageyama is warm, and his arm pulls harder around Suga’s waist, palm slipping up his shirt. Suga can’t stand it, he can’t breathe, he’s never needed more to touch or be touched, and his hips jerk forward—

His head floats somewhere above his body, while his torso sinks like lead. The grass stops tickling his legs, and he blinks.

No field, no berries. His neck is crooked and stiff. Suga’s pillow smells like his own hair, and he remembers that Kageyama is months away from confident; that they have never kissed.

Suga slides his hand down below his navel, finding his sheets and underwear spoiled, and thinks about sharp eyes, dark hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my other kagesuga fics.](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1501660&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=758208&pseud_id=Kaiosea&user_id=Kaiosea)
> 
> Comments are amazing!


End file.
